Shane 10 Wrath of Lord Zarm
by gm goodyeat
Summary: shane must be a young alien girl safe from a evil war lord name zarm and he is after a black box what is he after what dose he want can shane save earth from him and have a good new years ?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 Zarm come to earth

This story takes place some time after Crhismus promes now lets get on with the story

At a Unkown planet a little half alien girl from the planet Rytra from some soliders that look like a mix of stromtroopers and Providence soliders

Get After her now said one of the soliders geting his gun out

The girl gets in to her ship and it take off

Oh man lord zarm is not going to be happy said one of the soldiers

dont worrie said the female solider she is the last of her race she cant run forevor she said to him

My only hope is to go to the planet earth to be safe said the young alien girl

At earth at the woods ben his helping shane with his aliens

At the woods shane has become whirlwind and is nuseing his spin power to help cut down some old tree and ben plants in some new one

so shane looks like new years is comeing smiled ben

I know said shane it be good to have a party for the year of being a hero smiled whriwind has he truned back to shane

Than ben look up and saw something from the sky that look like a big rock

I wonder what that is ? asked ben

I dont know said shane but i better stop it and he slams the Omitircks and becomes Ultron and nuse his jet booster to fly up in to the sky to stop the Gient rock

Okay better take this thing down before it hurts anyone said Ultron and shots out rockets that blows up the rock in hafe than he see the pod and gets it and lands down and becomes shane once more

Good job shane said ben than saw the pod

Humm i wonder what is in that pod ? ben asked

I dont know said shane than look and saw it was a alien girl

Its a girl said a shock shane

we better get her back home said ben

Mewile at the darkness of spce a flagship a fleet of ships and transports are comeing to earth and they are after something

In side solider are working on the computer

As the doors opend a bat dragon like alien show up

Oh Azzu what are you doing hear ? asked one of the doctors

Zarm wants to asked you ware is the girl ? he asked

Well we did send a spy bot and found out she is on a back sea planet name earth said one of the doctors

Earth ? he asked i was told storys about it

Yes zarm will be most happy with it one of the doctors expalned

Why ? asked Azzu

it has the ultimate power he needs he expalnce

good he said i will tell him than gets in to the controll room and in the controll him five other alien and zarm who had a sliver mask and red and sliver armor was taken some wired kind of Tablits

So many news ? asked Zarm

Yes master he said we found the girl she is on the planet named earth

Earth ? he asked to him self yes i know of that planet i will get the girl destory earth and the ultimate power will be mine

Set all ships to earth now screamd Zarm i will take over the planet he said and destory it

Back at bens house the alien girl was explance her self

you see my name is Kida the last of my planet

so this Zarm person wipe out your people ? asked a shock Shane why

he was after the Ultimate power something we keapt save for years

so what is the ultimate power ? asked ben as he gave her a drink

Well it is in this box she said to them but it must never be opend

Dont worrie we will make you it will be safe he said to her

than shane look out of the window

humm Kida did you say that zarm had a army of ships and transport

Yes she replied

Well i think he has found you and on new years eve

At shane house in jade room she is writeing in her book than saw a army of alien like ship in the dark night sky

Than at the mayors office they land at ware big clock was

Than in ben car ben shane and kida drive and see the ships landing

oh no she said they found me

Dont worrie smiled ben we will keep you safe

At the city hall as the ships opend the door the soldiers pop out looking around

hey who are they ? asked a old man

They must be movie actors said a younger man

All right men lets move it said one of the soliders as he got his gun ready

Than a Army of zarms troops came out of the ship

People of this planet said one of zarms troops we take this planet in the name of lord zarm

People who do not wish to join him will die like the rest he said

Ha nice one man said a old man thinking it was a joke

What is a zarm anyway said a young teen sounds like a superman bad guy

In the crowd shane ben and kida see this and do not like it one bit

Oh no said shane i really wish they did not do that

Oh no is right said Kida Zarm is much more dangrous Than they think

In side Zarm ship one of his comanders talk to him

Sir the humans make fun of you sir said a blue skin alien

I see smiled Zarm well its time to show them who Zarm rellly is he said than got up

Zaza tell the troops to fire now said Zarm

Yes sir said Zaza

Than one the comlink the troops get the older

Sir got it said the leader of the troops

Okay men you heard are leader on my mark fire than they start shoting and people start to run a way

Go hero now ? asked shane

You think ? replied ben

Right than truned on the Omitricks and found a alien to nuse

Okay going hero said shane than slams the omitricks and become Dimondarms

Okay better take them down before they hurt anyone else he said than gets ready to right them

Than as he was runging he kick one of the troops in the face barkeing the class in his helmate

than takes down the next guy

dont just stand around take that thing down said the leader of the troops

Than they start shoting at dimondarms

At zarms controll room he is seeing the battle on his computer

Look at them said a Hansome young alien they cant take down a brat that go alien he said to them

I know right said a strong worrior like alien

Shut you two screamd zarm i will deal with that brat my self he said as he got up from his chir

Back at the battle shane is still dealing with zarms troops

Okay better take them down fast he said than shot out some dimond that shoot down some of them but more keapt comeing

Than dimondarms kick one in the stomic than few one in to a car

okay you lot get off my planet now said diondarms i dont want to fight or hurt any of you

Than something happend the doors at zarms ship opend and zarm shows up

Than dimondamrs see him and both look at eacth other face to face

end of part 1

I like to thank Actiongirl101 for helping come up with the idea of the planet Rytra


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 in Zarm way

Back at the battle zarm has shown him shelf to shane goodman

So your the human that has been giveing me and my troops truble smiled zarm

Look i dont know who you are and what your after but no one sets foot on earth and destory it said dimondarms as he stand his ground

Well if you like to die so much than took off his cape and armor and gets ready to fight shane

Your gone bratz said zarm than dose a powerfule post to punch Dimondarms in his stomic

Ha this is relly all you got smiled Zarm than dose a speed much than frew him other the ship in to the lake

Shane screamd ben as he was shock about what he saw

Than saw Kida

Ha yes the girl he said with a smile than nuse his powers to bring her to him

Well look who it is my little pet you think geting alway from me wont be that easy smiled Zarm

You are a monster said Kida and you will never get what your after

Oh thats too bad he smiled than got his sword out and stab her in her stomic and gets the black box and frows up to the side of a wall

Yes he said the power i have been after all this time will be mine at last than opend the box and fuce the power to him self and his mask brakes off showing his younger self

Thats all you wanted said ben you killed a young alien girl just so you can become younger you are a selfise and evil man

Oh i am more than that old man said Zarm my plans to destory your earth by sending it in to a deep freeze

Than he gets the controlls to the ship and his device powers the weather around earth than the streets become white and Blizards came and earth was cover in a deep freeze

At the lake shane mange to get out and is knowk out but finally gets up and saw snow all around

Oh man this dose not look good and gets the Omitricks on and become sonic scream to see whats going on

AT the city ben is holding Kida who is holdind on to life

Than sonic screma see them and lands down

Ben what happend ? asked sonic sceam as he truned back to shane

Zarm badly hurt her said ben i dont think she is going to make it said ben

Shane smiled Kida i need you to do something for me she said to him

sure said shane

I want to become once with you and help you end zarm once and full all

But how ? asked shane

we will fuse she said but dont fear your personality will not change, and you will still retain control she said to shane

Okay lets do this shane replied

than she holds shane hands and Kida become a power of Light and become one with shane

Man this power it is like i can do anything now he said as he look at his hands

Kida i will be sure to take Revange on zarm for what he did to you and your people he said with a smile

Ben said shane when this ends i want to bild and Gavestone for Kida and her people

sure thing smiled ben

Okay going hero said shane and becomes Mummybast and walks to wear zarms ship is

Outside of the ship his hecnhmen are waiting are Grading the ship

Hey guys its that Brat said Azuz

lets take him down said Zaza

Than Zaza was about to punch him but mummybast got him by his hand and frew him in to the ships engings killing him

no way screamd Azuz he was never that powerfule

I am now said mummybast i have become one with Kida her power is mine we are one now

I dont care said Azuz you are still the same a weak stupid human

If you think that than come and face me than smiled mummybast

You got it he said than power him self up but mummybast nuse his arm to hit him at his weak point than frew him to the other henchmen

Than Zarm show up to happy with Azuzu and the hechman and killed them for makeing fools of them selfs

Oh it you he said with a smile i will have to deal with you in a big way than he become Gient

Oh man never think he was going to do that he said to him self

Now to end you brat he said to mummybast than got his foot ready to step on him

Than mummybast jump out of the way

hold still he said than was about to punch him but mummybast jump on to his arm jumps and blast one of his eyes

how dare you he said how dare you hrut one of my eyes than Grap him and started to Squess him to death

Oh man relly hurts he said than come up with a idea and nuse his power to brun up that hurts zarms hands

Thats it screamd zarm than nuse his Ultimate power the doom bomb and frow it at mummybast but holds it and frows it at zarm and zarm gets destoryed along with his army of ships and ends the monster for good

than the wetaher truned back to what it was and the clock started to work and went ding done

Happy new years smiled mummybast has he truned back to shane

Later that night shane and ben made Kida and her people a gave to renamber what happend and what zarm did

Than shane put a rose on it

I cant belive what zarm did said shane

Shane renamber a part of kida is still in you reanmebr that smiled ben

i know said ben come on lets go home and head to the car

as they drive off a new rose opend from the snow sleding a bit of water

the end


End file.
